Two Brothers
by Vampiric Zekushion
Summary: Lion King Harry Potter crossover. What if Draco had a brother. What if Lucius truly blames Draco for something Draco did?


**Two Brothers…**

**This is a lion king/ HP crossover. What if Draco had a brother? What if his father somehow blames him for something? Something Draco had did in the past?**

**I own none of the characters. Only Azrael Malfoy who I created myself!**

**Chapter One: Azrael's Hate **

* * *

"Azrael!"

Called Lucius from down stairs.

"Yes Father?" A small lion cub came descending down the stair like rocks of the large cave, smiling. Lucius looks at the lion cub, hearing his son's grayish blonde paws making slight noises. He was all blonde, except for his chest, his chest was a grayish blonde and his eyes were blue. He walks over to his father, Lucius, smiling some. Lucius was all blonde with cold grey colored eyes and sharp black claws that never really retracted; he was a handsome creature to see.

"You have a little brother now" Lucius says, pride in his voice as he puts a large blonde paw on his son's manned head when he came near.

"A what?" He asks, confused. "A brother? But Father..."He looks down before spotting his mother, Narcissa. Lying down with a small blonde bundle of fur lying on her grayish blonde front paws. Narcissa was a beautiful lioness, she was all grayish blonde from her nose to her tail, her fur on her tail was an odd darker grey color and her eyes were a beautiful blue that looked like the ocean at sunrise.

Azrael took a closer look before the bundle of blonde fur moved, getting on its back and mewing softly. Azrael saw that the cub looked almost exactly like his father, except the shape of it's face, it was his mother's face and his eyes had a slight hint of blue.

"What shall we call him Narcissa?" The tall blonde lion says, looking down at the lioness.

"Well. I think I'll call him...Draco"

"Draco Malfoy? What a lovely name" Lucius was happy to see a cub with the same eyes and fur as his.

But Azrael on the other paw hated this little brat. He hated the way Draco looked. Azrael wanted all his father's possessions and looks, not this runt. He stuck out his tongue secretly as Draco laughs some, liking Azrael. Azrael, that night was planning to kill Draco but he thought about waiting until Draco was old enough to go to Hogwarts, there, will he kill the brat. There will he finally get his father's will.

Draco lay with his mother that night, looking about the world around him with curiosity. He looks at his sleeping mother and father, mewing softly.

* * *

**A few weeks later. **

* * *

Draco was able to run about Malfoy Manor on his own. Looking all over the place, from corner to corner. Draco went over to his older brother, Azrael who tried to ignore the runt as much as possible but failing miserably.

"Hey brother, guess what?"

"I hate guessing games"

Azrael growls as he sat down on the floor.

"I'm the Heir to Malfoy Manor!"

Draco says proudly, smiling.

"Well…that's great, now if you excuse me I am going to see if I can nap—"

He was cut off as Draco pounces on Azrael, making the older lion fall to the rocky floor.

"When I'm the Master of this cave, what will that make you?"

"A baby sitter"  
He said irritated as he hears Draco laughing.

"You're funny!"

"I guess I am. So. Soon we'll both be going to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry eh?"  
"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I."

He says, trying to really sleep.

"Is this your last year, Azy?"

"…No the next year is my last year…"

He sighs as he feels Draco get off him.

"Well. I'm going to go play with Crabbe and Goyle"

Without a second word, Draco ran off. Azrael sighs with relief. "That runt is so annoying…if he ever inherited anything Father has, he'll throw it all away, pathetic creature" He growls as he got to his paws and starts to walk off, claws digging into the rocks. He'll kill the brat with his own fangs and not some curse, this he will enjoy, how that low life dare call him 'Azy' How Dare He!!

Azrael went into his small cave like room and fell asleep.


End file.
